Pushing Limits
by graciegirl000
Summary: Chey Fields is the niece of Marcus Higgins. She's sarcastic, witty, a normal teenage girl,only she's training for the Olympics. Most people would crack under the pressure her parents and coach put on her. When she to goes up to the lake house with Marcus she finds people that become a family to her. If only she could get along with Greg Feder life would be perfect. maybe Greg/oc
1. Chapter 1: Get your Funeral on

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written. I love the movie Grown-ups so I thought I would write a story for it, and since this is my story I'm making Greg, Charlotte and Andre fifteen I picture my oc as Arianna Grande with brown hair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, sadly, own grownups, but I do own my oc.**

I felt myself being shaken awake; why I was being shaken awake I had no idea. All I remember is being woken up at seven in the morning, way too early for summer, by my uncle Marcus, who told me to go get dressed up nicely and pack a bag. Since I can't think before eleven or without my morning cup of coffee, I got up grabbed random pieces of clothing, and started getting ready. I left my hair in braids when I slept so my hair would curl when I took them out and pulled on my black dress. I grabbed my makeup bag, since it would come off when I slept in the car. When I went downstairs I saw Marcus waiting for me with a cup of coffee. Awww, he knew me so well. I realized I must have fallen asleep in the car like I planned.

"Uncle Marcus where are we going and when will we get there?" I was not in the best mood, but then again who is?

"We are going to my middle school coach's funeral, then to the Earnshaw Lake House for the weekend. Now be a teenage girl and put your make up on; we'll be there in forty minutes."

I huffed and started putting on my makeup. Marcus thinks that since I spend most of my time training that I'm not really girly, but he can blame my parents for that one. Ever since I was little my parents have been training me since I was four to be a swimmer and it was safe to say they succeeded. I, Chey Fields, had broken half of the state's swimming records, and I am only fifteen. I'm most likely going to be swimming in the 2012 London Olympics for the 200m Backstroke. I was even sponsored by a local water park, Water Wizz.

By the time we got we got to the funeral hall I had finished my makeup. Marcus already left the car, but I had to get my heels out of the trunk. I was stalling time because I really didn't want to meet Marcus's friends. Marcus must have gotten inpatient waiting since he screamed "Chey! Hurry your boney little ass up!" loud enough for everyone in the parking lot to hear. I couldn't let him get away with that so I responded with "Marcus! Shut your balding head, I'm coming!" just as loud.

Some people might be disturbed but that's just how we act around each other. I was really close to Marcus. Every year since I was seven my parents went on a three month cruise, so they would send to Uncle Marcus's. I knew him better than I did my workaholic parents. It was also safe to say he rubbed off on me a little bit. We had more of a brother, sister relationship than an uncle, niece relationship.

I finally caught up with Marcus and started walking ahead of him. He jokingly kicked me in the ass so I "lightly" stepped on his foot. He grunted and led me over to a group of guys surrounding kids. I heard a guy in an expensive suit yell something about not having cell phones to a really guy my age. The guy walks away before I could get over there.

"What no cell phones? I'm out of here!" I hear Marcus yell. All the guys run over and have a bromance fest. It made me kind of nauseous seeing old people act how my friends do.

"Higgy!" The guy in the expensive suit was wearing yelled.

"Lenny! Kurt!" I'm gonna guess his name is either Lenny or Kurt. ""Who's ready to get their funeral on?" Marcus half-says and half-sings, while doing a little dance. This caused me to groan, he could be so embarrassing sometimes. He walked up to them. "I'm sorry, death makes me weird. What's up, McKenzie?" This didn't help me at all figure out which one was Lenny or Kurt. They gave each other a quick one armed hug. "You got some soft hands, still using Palmolive?"

He went over to the other guy "Hey, what's up Lenny?" So this is Lenny. They also did a bro hug. I'm getting bromance overload. I was surprised we had been here for five minutes and I was the only one Uncle Marcus insulted so far. He's improving. "Buddy, I thought you were gonna start working out?" There we go, Marcus is back.

"Um, your fat?"

"No, no!" Lenny says, laughing slightly. "Hey, guys, this is good news. I always wanted to represent you. You're the third Olsen twin?" I had to laugh at this one. I never thought about calling him that. It would open up so many jokes that I haven't even used on him yet.

Marcus laughed before muttering, "Keep it down"

I decided that I couldn't listen to the anymore. "Look I love bromancing around as the next person but this conversation is starting to make me sick." This got me two questioning looks and Marcus trying to mess up my hair, but I slapped his hand away before he could.

I introduced myself, putting on my perky voice I use when I'm being interviewed, "Hi! I'm Chey Fields, I live with Marcus. You know the one with the boney ass." I looked at their faces and saw that they were confused and a little worried. "I'm his niece." This caused them to relax. I looked at Marcus and just started laughing. It reminded me of the looks my friend Anna would get when she would embarrass her brother in front of her friends.

I decided to embarrass him more so I pinched his cheeks "Awww is little Marcus embarrassed? I'm sorry I'll leave now, no need to worry your pretty, little, balding head any longer." I looked at Lenny and Kurt, who both were trying to smother their laughter, and saluted them. I then turned and walked away.

After about five minutes of talking to random old people, I saw a girl my age. I mentally squealed, or by the looks I got I squealed out loud, I ran over to her, hugged her, and started jumping. "Yay! Someone my age! I don't have to talk to random old people anymore!" Even in my two inch heals which made me a total of five feet, three inches; she was a good two inches taller than me. What surprised me the most was that she started jumping with me.

"Yes! Now I don't have to hang out with my idiot brother anymore! Are you going to the lake house too?"

"Wait you're going to the lake house too? Its official you have to be my new best friend. I won't make in through the weekend without one, okay?"

"okay!" I was surprised, I think I'm the only person in the world who goes to a funeral and makes a friend.

"Wait…who are you, I don't even know your name."

"Oh…" she seemed to ponder this "well I'm Charlotte McKenzie, but you can call me Charlie." McKenzie sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before...wait.

"Hi, I'm Cheyenne Fields, but call me Chey. You're Kurt's daughter right? I met him earlier. Well now that we know each other we can be best friends, coolio?"

"Yeah we can be friends now. Quick we should hide, you're my brother's age, and he and his friend Greg will go after anything with long hair, long legs, and boobs, and you my friend fit that description perfectly. I see my mom over there, and he knows better than to bother us around her." Before I could respond she's pulling me over to her mom, who was surrounded by women, not that this was a problem but I like to build the friendship up first before I embarrass myself in front of the parents. Though Marcus already embarrassed me in front of everyone by announcing that I had a boney ass, which he knows I'm self-conscious about, I still wanted to make a good impression.

When we got over there I didn't realize Charlie stopped until it was too late. I crashed into Charlie causing both of us for fall to the ground. There goes my chance of a good impression. I always wondered how I could be an Olympic swimmer yet be this clumsy.

I heard Charlie, who I was sitting on, say loud enough for all the women to hear, "Dang, you really do have a boney ass."

I gasped and got up as gracefully and quickly as I could in a short dress and heels without flashing everyone. "Don't ever say that again I'm very self-conscious about my ass and Marcus should know better than to joke about it." I said in a huffy voice. I tried helping Charlie up but every time I would try; she would collapse to the ground again in laughter. Finally she got up and introduced me to her very pregnant mother.

"Mom this is Cheyenne Fields, my new BFF, Chey this is my mom."

I shook her mom's hand but before I could say anything she did "Well Cheyenne, you sure know how to make an entrance.

I started to blush lightly. "Nice to might you too, please call me Chey, I'm gonna call you Momma McKenzie."

She laughed at this, which kinda hurt my feelings I'm not gonna lie, but I was surprised when she said "I like you, and I approve of you two being BFFs."

I turned to the Hispanic lady next to Momma McKenzie "Hi I'm Chey" I said waving "who are you?" I asked with I smile. Damn it, I'm slipping back into interview mode. "I'm Roxanne Feder, Lenny's wife, call me Roxanne."

I wanted to talk more but we were told to go find seats for the funeral. I decided to stay with Charlie since Marcus really does get weird about death. When I sat down I was quickly introduced to Andre, Charlie's brother. She didn't lie either, I only knew him for two minutes before he tried hitting on me. I told him I had a boyfriend which quickly shut him up.

The funeral ended with Marcus making a buzzer sound. Oh Marcus, you really put the fun in funerals-sarcasm being used here. We had to go to the reception before we good leave. I hope we were leaving soon, I haven't trained as seriously as I liked last week, so this weekend I'm gonna have to work my ass off to catch up to where I'm supposed to be.

I got separated from Charlie and during this two minute period when we were separated, I ran into Roxanne, who thought she should introduce me to her kids, who turned out to be two boys and a girl. They were the kids who were yelled at for using cell phones earlier. One boy was my age, his name was Greg, and the other was a twelve year old named Keithie. The girl was an adorable little five year old named Becky.

Before I could introduce myself Greg started talking. It only took me thirty seconds to lose respect for him- a new record. He looked at me then back at his PSP. "Hey Babe"

I looked at him with disgust and shock "Babe?" I questioned

"Yeah, a four letter word, not a hard concept to grasp."

It took all my strength not to slap him. "I understand the concept, what I don't understand is why you think you're all that and more."

Now it was his turn to look shocked, he couldn't speak and I saw Charlie so I quickly ended the conversation "Bye babe." I turned and walked over to Charlie.

She was hanging out with the only two kids I didn't k now. She turned to me "Oh hey Chey, this is Donna" she told me pointing to an overweight twelve year old. Donna and I exchanged waves "and this is Bean" pointing to a little boy with a Mohawk. He gave me a high five.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go try to find some food and say hi to Marcus." I waved goodbye and went to the buffet to see if I could eat anything that was in my diet plan my coach set up. I didn't. The only food they had was cake and fried chicken. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, then walked over to Marcus. He was sitting with Lenny, Kurt, and two other guys I didn't know. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed again.

"Whoa, what's with the depressing sighs, I know where at a funeral but still?" All the guys then stared at me…awkward.

"I'm hungry" I was now crossing my arms. Marcus knows I only cross my arms when I'm cranky, hungry, tired, or annoyed.

"Go eat" He is so helpful.

"I can't I had pizza last night so I can only eat fruits, veggies, and grilled chicken for the next three days. Remember, I'm on a diet." Marcus flinched, he hated that I had to go on a diet, since he usually had to follow it to, but my parents make sure he knows that I am to strictly follow my meal plan. I looked at the guys they looked disturbed at the thought of my dieting, but it really wasn't that bad, and I think a gold medal is worth not being able to pig out on junk food.

What I didn't expect was Kurt to enter this conversation "You don't need to diet you are healthy and I know how teenage girls can be I have a daughter, there is nothing beautiful in being overly skinny."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing; they thought I wanted to be on this diet. "I really do need to diet though, last time I broke it my dad made me swim four extra laps, on top of the six extra laps my coach me swim. My parents made me start dieting when I was ten so I'm used to it."

The more I talked, the more disturbed their faces got. Lenny decided to enter the conversation "What do you mean swim laps?"

I looked at them with a questioning look, and then I looked at Marcus who looked sheepish "You never told them did you?" the guys were staring at both me and Marcus now. Marcus cleared his throat "Guys let me introduce my niece, Chey Fields, soon to be Olympic swimmer."

The guys seemed to relax at this piece of news, but then they realized Marcus said Olympics. They turned to me and I gave them a finger wave. I thought that would be the end of the conversation but Kurt wasn't down yet "Wait, You're _the_ Chey Fields, the one that broke have of the state's records?" I was a little surprised he knew that much about me, and I think the others were too. "Uh yeah I am how did you hear of me?" He defended himself by saying he watched the news a lot.

"Wait before any new conversations I need to know who you two are." I said pointing to the two that I didn't know.

The guy who was overweight started first "Well, I'm Eric Lamsonoff, that's Rob Hilliard" he said pointing to the other guy. "nice to meet you."

When Rob wasn't looking I turned to Lenny and mouthed "What's with the toupee" he chuckled and just shrugged.

"Lenny can I ask you something" again all the guys' eyes were one me, "see I know there aren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own at the lake house, but I was wondering if I could have my own since I have a really strict training schedule that I have to stick to. I really don't want to bother anyone else so it might be easier for me to have my own room."

He seemed to take the into consideration "okay" he smiled "I'll see what I can do, but you have to make me a promise, don't train to hard this is a vacation so try and have fun." I nodded at him "I'll try, but something tells me when I'm doing my easiest stuff you'll think I'm working too hard."

"Probably, anything else?"

"Umm…yeah, is Greg always such an ass?" I questioned.

Lenny let out a groan "what did he do now?"

I gave him my sarcastic smile "Just let him know that when a girl questions being called babe, it isn't that she doesn't understand the concept, she can't understand why he thinks he's gonna pick girls up by calling them babe." The guys laughed at this and Lenny told me he would tell him.

Marcus raised an eyebrow "He tried picking you up? I guess being heart breakers does run in the Higgins family."

I snorted at this "yeah Andre also tried to hit on me. I have to say" looking at Kurt and Lenny, "you two really need to help your sons pick up girls, cause calling me babe and telling my ass isn't that boney don't make me want to fall into their arms." This caused Kurt to groan "Where did I go wrong"

I got up and looked around, pretty much everyone had left except for the people going to the lake house. I think Lenny noticed this to since he announced it was time to go. The sooner we get there the sooner I can eat something and get back to my training. Conditioning will not be pretty unless I start back up again.

**End Note: Thanks for reading if you did actually read this. Please leave me a review of what you think or any questions you might have. I do not know when the next update will be either tomorrow or the next day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Daryl the Bird

**Author's note: I want to say thanks to all the people who read my story and those who reviewed it. I don't think I'll have any more chapters as long as the first one but I might. This next chapter is when they arrive at the lake house. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: let it be known that I do not own the hilariousness that is Grown ups.**

After about another three hour drive, we finally arrived at the lake house. All I could say was this house was gorgeous and was costing Lenny a lot of money, but like most people know…YOLO! Just kidding, nothing good comes from the phrase YOLO.

Marcus parked the car and grabbed his bags. I find it funny that he packed more than me, but he does need a whole bag for hair product. Waiting to go in I realized that I still didn't meet Eric or Rob's wife, so I decided to introduce myself. Eric's wife first since Rob was making out with his. I have a feeling I'm going to have to get used to that, but it didn't make me want to barf any less. "Hi you must be Eric's wife; I'm Chey, Marcus's niece."

Recognition crossed her face "Oh yeah, you're the swimmer, I'm Sally nice to meet you." Sally was a nice woman, but before we could have a conversation, Bean came up and started asking for mommy's milk. She apologized and went over to Bean. I didn't feel the need to see this so I walked over I Charlie.

"Hey Charlie what's up?" Instead of getting a normal answer like "oh fine, how are you?" or "I just spent three hours with my brother how do you think I'm doing?" I got my shoulder slapped.

"Umm OWW! Why would you slap me?" Her response wasn't what I expected, "How could you not tell me you were possibly going to the Olympics?" Oops, I probably should have told her.

"I'm sorry; I usually forget that other people don't know that I'm a swimmer, after room assignments you and I will talk okay?" She seemed to except my answer which I was happy about. I didn't want my new BFF to hate me.

We walked onto the porch and for some reason everyone was hanging out next to a bug zapper. Becky who was next to me asked what it was for.

"It's getting rid of moths, honey."

She turned her head to one side, and stared at the machine curiously. "Where's it taking them?"

"Hell," Marcus told her flatly. I elbowed Marcus who was standing behind me and gave him the stop talking look. Lenny had the same idea as me. "Higgins don't say that." He finally realized what he said. "Oh sorry, not Hell…Mexico." I elbowed him again. He really needs to learn when to shut up.

Lenny tried to give his daughter a better explanation of what the bug zapper was for. "It's giving them electricity so they fall asleep, uh...electrically."

"It's electrocuting them?"

"No, sweetheart, no!" Lenny tried to tell his tell his daughter

Another zap from the machine showed Becky the truth. She looked absolutely horrified now. "But daddy, they're dying!" she cried.

Charlie and Donna had the same look of horror on their faces now. "IT'S KILLING THEM?"

I gave Charlie a look that clearly said you have got to be kidding me. "You honestly didn't know that?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nope!" Poor, innocent Charlie

Yet another zap, and yet another cry of "Daddy, no!" from Becky but by then, Lenny couldn't take his daughter's protests anymore, so with a sigh, he went up, and unplugged the bug zapper.

"Look, they're alright, I promise you."

Just to humor her, he plucked a moth off the zapper, and tossed it in the air. It immediately dropped to the ground. Lenny bit his lip. "See? Still sleeping." I had to give him points for trying.

Greg rolled his eyes. "It's dead, dad." Roxanne pinched him on his arms. His arms wanted to make me burst out laughing at them. My arms were like twice the size of his.

Suddenly I heard Mama Ronzoni scream "Ooh, a porch swing!" walking over to it stepping directly on the moth Lenny threw. It was safe to say the moth was never going to wake up now.

Rob suddenly threw the doors open, popping out at of nowhere causing me to jump back a squeak. "Welcome back to 1978, everybody - the lake house!" As soon as a walked in I was in awe, the inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. Before I could grasp the concept that this is where we were staying the Feder boys had to open their mouths.

"Is this like an Outward Bound thing?" Greg said, making a face that Marcus could even tell was disgust.

"Yeah, this is like an episode of Lost." Added Keith

I decided to mess with them a little bit "Nope, you're both wrong, its more of a Friday the 13th movie, eighteen come but how many leave." I saw Keith gulp, but Greg just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so who's getting what room?" I was curious about this too, but what I really wanted to see was Greg's reaction to when he saw that I got my own room.

"Actually, I made a map of who gets which room," Rob explained to everybody.

"I took the liberty of reserving the room with the water bed for Gloria and myself." I'm hoping to be far away from their room.

"Ooh, you're gonna do the backstroke tonight!" I gagged. Really? The backstroke, my best stroke and they just ruined it for me. Not cool.

"I wanna go swimming with you guys!" poor Donna, she obliviously had no idea what she meant; at least I hope she didn't.

"Oh honey, we're not really going swimming," Gloria started to explain. "What I mean is-" I really didn't want to hear this, but I decided to save the children so I covered their ears.

Luckily I didn't have to hear it since Sally saved the day. "It's okay, she doesn't need to know what that means. I don't even know what you mean."

"Oh, I do," Marcus piped up before he made a barfing noise. I had to agree with Marcus, I don't know if I could look at swimming, or water beds the same way now.

"Why don't we go back assigning rooms" Lenny quickly changed the subject.

'Okay, here's the big daddy," Rob stated as he opened a door on our right. "The master bedroom." Eric thought that Lenny should have this room but he gave it to the kids. Every kid, except me, ran in there to claim their bed.

Charlotte realized I didn't come in "Chey why didn't you pick a bed?" "Well" I answered smirking, "I'm getting my own room since-" but I couldn't finish. Greg interrupted me. "why does she get her own room?"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" I said shooting Greg a glare "I have a really important meet in a few weeks and I need to train, which starts roughly around six in the morning and I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I'm getting my own room" Greg huffed and walked away

"All right" Rob started talking again "Chey, your room is the room next to this one" he pointed to the door next to the master bedroom. I saluted him and picked up my stuff.

My room was about half the size of the master bedroom but it was still huge. I could handle staying here for the weekend. The best news I heard all day was that the Feder's were leaving tomorrow, then I can enjoy a Greg free weekend. I was gonna miss the others but Greg will be gone.

I finished unpacking and decided to start training. I put on a pair of spandex shorts, a sports bra, a tank top, and my running sneakers. I grabbed my ipod and started playing my "Pump it" playlist. I walked past the master bedroom and saw that they were all crowded around the television playing video games. "Bye guys I'm gonna go for a run, anyone want to come?" No one even moved a muscle, I shook my head and left.

An hour and five and a half miles later I stopped running for the day. I could tell I hadn't run in a while, usually I could run six in an hour, but I'll take it.

I saw the guys sitting on the lawn chairs a walked over to them and laid down on the grass. "Hey, have a nice run Chey?' I heard Lenny ask. "It was okay" I answered still out of breath "I only did five and a half in a hour which is slow for me, but I should be back to running six or seven miles tomorrow."

The guys, except for Marcus all gave me questioning looks. "Yes I know, my niece I a perfectionist freak when it comes to training, don't question her about it" I glared at Marcus and smacked the back of his head. He in turn glared at me.

All of a sudden I heard gunshots and a Greg yell "new high score" followed by cheering I rolled my eyes 'Are they really still playing video games in there? It's beautiful out here?"

Lenny agreed with me "Are they gonna stay inside all weekend? No, not gonna happen you guys stay here. I'll be right back" I had no problems with staying here I was still catching my breathe.

I soon heard a noise that sounded like a turkey. I screamed and jumped onto Marcus. For those of ho don't know im terrified of turkeys. When I was four I was viciously attacked by a turkey. I was never the same again. I heard the guys start laughing with at me "Why are you laughing? The demon bird might be close, run away before it eats us!" They were still laughing. How could they laugh when this is a serious situation? "That's my dog Curly, he got his vocal cords cut and that's the sound he makes when he barks"

I gave him my you aren't serious look "why would you bring a dog that sounds like the demon birds, it might attract them? Then what are we gonna do?" I don't know why they weren't taking this seriously; this could turn out to be a serious issue.

Before I could start planning my turkey escape plan, Lenny came back carrying his two sons on his shoulders. He put them on the ground and was out of breath a little bit. Maybe Marcus was right for once, Lenny really did need to go the gym. I didn't get a chance to recommend a trainer because Lenny started yelling at his sons.

"That's it! No more video games, no more cell phones, no more texting!" This could get scary. Taking away video games from teenage boys could have scary results. "From now on, while we're here, stay outside and play!" NO ME GUSTA! The outside is my domain, no spoiled Hollywood boys allowed! "Go get the other kids, we're going on a walk."

I went with them deciding this could be interesting. I was right, it was.

I walked next to Charlie seeing as we hadn't talked in a while. "Hey Charls" she glared at me at the use of this nickname "Hey Annie" my turn to glare "how was your run?' so they did hear me, but they chose to ignore me…hurtful. "okay I only ran five and a half miles, I should be back to running six and a half by Sunday." She looked shocked about the fact I just ran that in an hour, or that I would choose to run that much.

"My feet hurt!" Greg was annoying me with the amount of complaining he was doing and I couldn't take it anymore "GREG, SHUT UP!" that got the attention of about everyone. I'm pretty sure I saw Marcus betting on how long it would take me to kill him. "We have been walking for about ten minutes, and if you don't shut up I will push you into the lake and make sure you don't resurface."

He didn't seem to get the point that I wanted to kill him right now, he just kept on talking "You couldn't push me into the lake even if you wanted to, you're not strong enough." By now everyone stopped walking and surrounded us. I saw Marcus pat Lenny on the shoulder and told him that his son was a goner. It was nice to know that Marcus had faith in me.

I wasn't going to let Greg think he had beaten me "Please Becky could push you into the lake with one hand without struggling, meaning I could pushing you in with my little finger." He took a step closer to me. "Oh really?" "Really." Only now did I realize were our lips inches apart. I was looking up at him, and he was looking down at me. We both must of realized what this looked like and backed away. Marcus was in the back of the group coughing something that suspiciously like sexual tension, but one glare from me shut him up.

Kurt, ever the hero started telling us all the ridiculous things they did when they were kids. "Man, when we were kids, your dad used to talk us into doing the craziest stuff." He chuckled. "I remember one time we got shower curtains, tied them to shopping carts and went shopping cart sailing."

"Wait, how did you guys steer?" Andre asked confused. I did not like where this was going, one of the kids here are going to be dumb enough to try this. I know it.

"We didn't," Eric answered with a grin. Stop talking about this. Someone is going to end up breaking their head cart sailing, but it might be Greg so I let him continue. "Alright, so then how did you stop?" Charlie asked

"You just smashed into something. That was the fun part!" Lenny told us like it was common knowledge. I just stared and shook my head at their stupidity.

Marcus tried giving us some ideas too. "We used to shoot bottle rockets at each other - you'd always go for the guy's face 'cause you wanted to blind him." That brought back memories of one of our family barbeques. Good times, good times.

Too bad Lenny had to shoot that idea down. "Okay, no. Let's not do that." Marcus nodded, and quickly slashed his hands across his neck. "Yeah kids, let's not do that. Erase, reboot." I gave Marcus the puppy dog face to make him change his mind, but he shook his head no. I stomped my foot. "Fine, having slushy fights are way better anyway." Everyone started staring at me again. "What? We had a school fundraiser that was called the slushy war, a dollar a slushy or three for five. We raised enough money to send the swim team to the championship and it was really fun, until we had to call an ambulance since a kid got corn syrup in his eyes."

Lenny just shook his head "No we aren't doing that either" he looked around and got really excited. "Wait a minute, are you kidding me?" Greg glanced at his dad wondering what type of drugs he was on. "What?"

He didn't give answer us; he just started running towards something with so we followed. We stopped at a tree overlooking the lake. A rope hung from one of the branches. I started jumping up and down. "No way, no way, no way! Can I go first? Now Greg was looking at me like I was on drugs "What are you on?" I just stuck my tongue out at him. "What are you supposed to do with it? Hang ourselves?" I couldn't pass up an opportunity "No but it works for that too. Wanna try?"

Lenny I think didn't want another fight to break out so he intervened "Nobody's hanging themselves! Chey show them how you're supposed to do it." Yay rope swinging time. I saluted Lenny and grabbed the rope. I got a running start and jumped onto the rope. Once I was out over the middle of the lake I jumped off the rope, doing a flip and landing in the water. I swam to the surface. I swam over to where Greg was standing "Can you help me out?" I asked sweetly. He just nodded and gave me his arm. Before he could pull me out, I pulled him in. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. "I told you I was strong enough" I said in the same sweet voice, then pulled myself out. This earned me high fives from all the adults and the girls. The other guys just backed away from me.

'"Anyone think they could beat that" I asked pointing to the rope swing. Eric decided he wanted to try. "Who wants to see a double flip?" he asked everyone as he got ready to swing. We all cheered and watched as Eric leapt and flew over the lake. "Drop! Drop! Drop!" we yelled at him when he was over the middle of the suddenly became clear that he wasn't gonna let go of the rope and clung to it like his life depended on it. We started yelling let go before he got too close to the land. "I can't let go! I'm too scared!" Eric yelled back. As soon as he said this, he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, finally letting go of the rope.

I saw Keith looking like he was just invited to the playboy mansion, he was that happy. "That...was...AWESOME!"

Right at that moment, Eric stood up, shrieking and howling and clutching his leg. "OH MY GOD, THE BONE'S STICKING OUT!" he yelled. His thighbone was actually sticking out of his leg. I covered my eyes and started jumping up and down. I would rather see a turkey than a bone sticking out of a leg. He started laughing so I stopped jumping. Was this normal behavior someone who broke a leg? Then I realized he was holding a stick. "Chey why would you start jumping, the covering your eyes I get but the jumping?" I pouted "Why wouldn't I jump?" Greg started to imitate what I was doing and answered my rhetorical question "Maybe cause it looks stupid?" I smirked "Nope, that can't be it, it only looks stupid when you do it."

Becky then starts screaming and pointed at the ground. Apparently, when Eric crashed into the tree, he also crashed into a baby bird. Somehow, magically the bird lived. I took off my tank top and used that to carry the bird. I put the bird and my tank top in a shoebox that someone ran to go get. I gave the box to Sally who said she knew what to help the bird. I grew close to the bird for the two minutes I had with him. I named him Daryl. It's a good name for a bird isn't it? I thought so. I hope Daryl would be ok, he's pretty cool for a bird and I don't think he would attack me so I like him.

I went back up to my room changed; Daryl had officially adopted my tank top as a nest. I was kind of upset, it was my favorite tank top, but I had plenty so he could keep it.

**End note: Another chapter done! Leave a review telling me if I deserve a me gusta face or a no me gusta face. And if you have no idea what that means then you are a poor, deprived child. Hopefully you liked it I'm already working on the chapter now, so it should be up by Sunday at the latest.**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Gay?

**Author's note: I want to apologize for taking so long but I had to do my summer reading which took forever, then I got grounded for really no reason, but what could I do? It's third chapter time! I'm not really sure where the idea for this chapter came from, but I like it. I want to thank all the people who gave this story a chance and to all the people that reviewed, favorited, or followed. For the first time ever, something really cool happened where I lived. Part of Grown ups 2 was filmed in my town. I don't know why I told you this but I felt like sharing. Onto le story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown ups, I only own Chey, my oc.**

The guys went off to do some weird male bonding, really meaning they were gonna do something stupid. The other guys went off to play video games or something; I didn't really care enough to pay attention. I went with the girls to have girly time with the moms. Basically, the moms called us down and wanted fresh gossip. Not that I was complaining, when you get a group of girls talking about people, its actually kinda fun. The only problem I had was that I was their first target, and they wanted to know all about me.

Roxanne went straight to the question I was hoping to avoid. "So Cheyenne, any boys in your life?" This question grabbed all the females' attention. I didn't answer right away, if I told them they couldn't tell Marcus. "If I tell you, you can't tell Marcus since he would most likely go and try to beat him up. The gesture would be nice, but he would get the crap beaten out of him." Momma McKenzie leaned in. "so does this mean?" I took a deep breathe "Yes, I have a boyfriend." They all squealed and told me to dish.

"Well his name is Luke; we met on the swim team. A lot of the people didn't want me to join the swim team at first since they didn't think I was good enough, but he stood up for me." They all awed I continued "I probably wouldn't have been on the team without him. We started hanging out over the next few months when he asked me to prom. I said yes, and he asked me to be his girlfriend on prom night. "That's so sweet" Sally cooed "how did you two get into the prom"

"See this is why Marcus would kill him, he was a senior when I was I freshman, so I got to go to senior prom as a freshman."  
"That would make him nineteen." They were in shock that I was dating someone four years older than me; most people were when I told them "Yeah I know, please don't tell Marcus?"

I heard a male voice ask "Don't tell me what?" What do I tell him…quick make something up. "Girl stuff'' Really Chey that was the best you could come up with but he left it alone for now. Charlie thought this would be a good time to finish questioning me, so she dragged me up to my room and locked the door. She came over to me and started abusing me with a pillow. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

I didn't want to make her angrier. Nothing is worse than having to deal with an angry BFF. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to having people to talk to this about. Most of the swim team is all guys so I can't talk to them and swimming takes up so much of my time that I don't have a lot of friends who are girls." She seemed to understand so we had a hug fest, and our friendship was fixed.

Marcus comes and knocks on the door "Chey open up. I found out your secret you're in trouble now!" Charlie and I both looked at each other with the same thought of "Oh Shit" running though our heads. Marcus continued "You thought that I wouldn't find out, but it was obvious" I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me, bring me back to life to find out about Luke, try and kill Luke but get his ass kicked, then never let me date again. "I'm so sorry I was gonna tell you but I was afraid."

"What did I tell you about using my hair product? That stuff is expensive!" His hair product, he's freaking out this much about hair product? Dramatics does run in our family. I'll play along, this way he won't find out about Luke. "Like I said I'm so sorry, it will never happen again." He seemed to accept my apology "Never let it happen again" I heard footsteps walk back down the hall.

Charlie and I both let out our breaths and burst out laughing. She looked at me "Is he kidding? I've never seen anyone, let alone a grown, straight man care that much about his hair" I just gave her a look that said don't even get me started. "So tell me more about Luke."

Greg's POV

"I heard Marcus yelling a Chey through her door. I knew any straight man that cared so much about his hair, not even in California. I heard Chey and Charlie say something about girl talk earlier, so maybe I'll listen in. Chey is interesting; I mean what girl in their right mind would not like me? She has to be crazy…or maybe she doesn't like dudes. Which would kind of suck, I mean she is gorgeous and funny and has cute little dimples. Wait! I never said that, but if I listen to her conversation maybe I can find a way to get her to like me. Even though I don't care if she doesn't…totally don't care.  
I heard Chey's voice "What can I say about Luke?" Luke? Who's Luke? "He's gorgeous; he has light brown hair, and hazel eyes." Sounds like me. "He's so nice too; I mean what other boy what other boy would send me roses when I had to miss a major meet? Can he get any sweeter?" Wait does she have a boyfriend? "Plus he's a great kisser"

"What about Greg?" Thank you Charlie! What about me? "Well he's pretty cute too," wait, she thinks I'm cute? "But he's such a jackass. I mean I have Luke who's sweet and gorgeous, and I have Greg who's gorgeous too, but hasn't said one nice thing to since I've been here. Who would you choose?"  
She doesn't like me because I'm a jerk? I thought girls liked bad boys? Not that I care about her liking me I have plenty of girls to choose from back home, plus I'm going to Milan, I'll get a girl there. I mean they won't have her body, or her laugh, or her big doe eyes…What am I saying? Okay Greg, get ahold of yourself you do not have a crush on Chey… it's impossible. But maybe if I'm nicer to her, we could be friends or something…maybe.

Chey's POV

Later that night we went out to Woodman's. I love this place; Jake brought me here when we went camping around here a few months ago. Isn't he the sweetest? While I was in the middle of day dreaming about Luke, everyone else was sitting down, leaving me the seat next to Greg and Andre. What did I do to deserve this?

I sit down and Andre turns to me and puts his arm around me "Ya know Chey, you look beautiful tonight." I raised my eyebrow at him "Ya know Andre" I mocked "The last person who hit on me still hasn't been found. Fair warning." He gulps and removes his arm, but when I thought this couldn't get any weirder Greg turns to me "He wasn't lying though"

I looked at him "Lying about what" I asked confused. "about looking beautiful tonight, you really do." I was surprised that Greg Feder actually complimented me, but what I was really surprised about was that I started to blush. "Oh…umm thanks" God someone save me.

Thanks to Marcus I really was saved "Hey Lenny, remember when we used to come here in high school after we got wasted?" Oh Marcus. Donna turned to Marcus with a confused look on her face, but I wondered if she understood anything "What's wasted?" Nope, probably not.  
Lenny didn't want Marcus to say anything else, not that I blame him "Uh wasted, kids is when... Is when you have...a hankering for ice cream." Ice cream, maybe Marcus should have answered the question.

Apparently not though, because Andre yelled "I wanna get wasted!" Charlie shockingly joined in too" I wanna get totally wasted!" I thought those two were my age? Donna didn't surprise me though, "I wanna get wasted every single day of my life!"  
I was proud of myself, I didn't laugh until Becky yelled, "I wanna get chocolate wasted!" I alongside Greg and Keith fell out of my seat onto the floor and burst out laughing.

Donna looked at me like I was crazy, but she doesn't know me well enough to know that I am "what so funny about getting wasted, I thought everyone wanted to get wasted?" I looked at Donna "Please, been there done that, not worth the hangover."

This got the attention of all the adults and the Feder boys. Lenny looked at me with a questioning gaze "You've gotten wasted before." Oops, I don't think I was supposed to say that. "Did I say wasted? I don't think so, I thought I said I tasted ice cream before, not I got wasted. Silly, silly, Lenny." I laughed weakly. "Cheyenne" he said dragging out my name, I don't know why he cares so much but oh well. "Fine, yes I have gotten wasted before. What do you expect? Look who my uncle is." They all accepted this as an answer.

The waitress came by to take our orders, I got an iced tea and a salad with grilled chicken. I thought all was going well until Greg started talking I'll take a flat water - Voss" He said in his I'm better than you voice. The waitress had no idea what he was talking about and he looked at her like she was crazy. "You know, Voss, or Fiji if you don't have Voss." Lenny looked like he wanted to hit his son. please Lenny go ahead "Yeah, you know, anything you got is good."  
"Yeah, we have outta the faucet. Greg looked like she said the water was from someone's shower. "Like from a hose?" I stand corrected he looked like the water was from a hose.

"Tap water," the waitress corrected him. "What country is that from?" butted in Keith. I looked at Lenny "What is wrong them?" Lenny seemed to have enough of this conversation "Oh my god, just get the water! We're done talking about water"  
Just when this couldn't get any sadder, Rita started to get up "I'll go get the Voss from the car" Before she go, Lenny cut her off. "No Rita, just sit down. Uh...study the menu - big test coming up." When will Lenny realize we all know she's a nanny?

The food finally got here and as I was taking a sip of my iced tea I heard someone yell "Chey Babe?" I only know one person who calls me that. I spit my drink all over Greg and looked up "Lukey?" he was right in front of me, why is he here? Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us I got up, ran to him and hugged him? "What are you doing here?" I asked in total surprise "I was going camping with my family like we always do." Oh my god I cannot believe this.. I was looking up at him since I was so short. It's kind of a joke between our friends because he was so tall and I'm so short. Forgetting we were in a restaurant we kissed, well more like made out, but you get the point.

All was going great until I felt myself being pulled away. "What?" I turned to face Marcus, oh shit, I don't think I can talk myself out of this. I looked back to the table all the women looked shocked, but happy. The men looked shocked too, but they also looked like they wanted to beat up Luke. Andre's and Keith's jaw was on the floor. Charlie looked like she was about to run up and hug me. What I was most surprised to see Greg looking so upset, but I just spit my drink on him so I could understand why he angry.

"Everyone meet Luke my boyfriend" Marcus looked at me then at Luke "Alright Luke come sit down with us." I pushed Greg over so Jake could sit down. All eyes were on either me and Luke or Marcus, meaning the females were looking at us like we were the cutest thing ever, and the guys were looking at Marcus waiting to pull him off Luke. Well, except Andre who was looking at Greg, and Greg who had a look of jealousy on his face. Weirdo, why was he jealous…wait OMG Greg is gay. This makes so much sense.

Marcus was staring at Luke, not asking any questions, but just staring. I kicked him from under the table "How long have you been dating?" Well he didn't waste any time. "About six months, but I liked her since I first saw her." All the girls awed and I pecked him on the lips. "Aww, thanks babe." The guys looked like they were about to be sick.

I thought that was all Marcus wanted to know, but he started to ask where we met and if he had a job. The other dads started to ask questions like I was one of their kids. I felt oddly touched that they were all doing this for me.

All was going well until they asked how old he was. I probably should have expected this question, but I wasn't ready for it. Luke cleared his throat "I'm…I'm nineteen" the table was dead silent. All eyes were on Marcus to see his reaction.  
Marcus was quiet; this was not the response I was expecting. Suddenly, Marcus jumped up and got ready to punch Luke. I jumped up and grabbed his arm. I told everyone we would be back in a minute and dragged Marcus outside. I was slightly worried about leaving Luke with the other men, but the women would protect him, I think.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Marcus. He turned to me "What am I doing? You're the one dating a nineteen year old. I'm pretty sure that's not legal" I looked at Marcus surprised. My own parents didn't even react like this. They told me not to get pregnant, it would ruin my training. I took a keep breathe "Marcus, I really like Luke and you need to trust me that I made the right choice."

He looked at me with what seemed to be sadness "I know but I'm your uncle, it seemed like yesterday I was protecting you from monsters and now I have to protect you from guys. I'm not prepared for this; I haven't prepared you for this. I wanted to cry. This was the nicest thing he ever said to me "Marcus, you did prepare me, remember when you taught me how to punch when I was six? You told me if a boy breaks my heart give them a right hook to the face. I've never had to punch anyone yet, but if ever to, you will be the first person I call to finish him off." Marcus looks up at me and smiles. He gets this look on his face and hugs me. I don't think Marcus has ever hugged me before, but then again the Higgins family doesn't hug.

We went back in and I let out a breath when I saw Luke still alive. I walked over to him and hugged him. Our food was called to be picked up so Luke got up to leave. I followed him to the door. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow, I'm not sure what we're doing, but it should be fun." He looked at me with a smile that melted my heart. "Definitely, text me when you find out what you're doing." I leaned into kiss him, and we didn't break away until we heard someone scream "REMATCH! I DARE YA!" I gave him a quick peck and went back to my seat.  
Roxanne leans over to me and whispers "You might want to fix your lipstick before the men get back if you don't want them to hunt down Luke" I blushed and fixed my makeup while she winked at me.

I turned to Greg, bored without any conversation "Hey Greg" He turns to me "Stop talking to me Chey." I was confused, what did I do? "Why" he sighs "Seriously don't talk to me." I wonder what crawled up his ass and died…wait "You're jealous" I yelled, causing him to pale a little. "Wha-what are you talking about" he said his voice cracking "you're jealous that I'm dating Luke and you can't date him" I yelled pointing my finger at him accusingly.

The whole table looked at me dumbfounded. "I'm not gay" "Yes you are" "No, I think I would know if I was gay or not" I could tell he was getting frustrated. Haha I make Greg frustrated. "Are you sure 'cause i always wanted a gay best friend, and I'm sure you could be one." he groaned and stood up "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GAY" the whole place turned to stare at him, as he sat down quietly as an awkward silence settled over the table.

The coach requested that we spread his ashes on MacIntyre Island," Rob said suddenly, trying to break the awkward silence. "I have a beautiful ceremony planned out. "Sally turned to Lenny. "You still gonna be able to do that? What time do you leave?" Why would they leave? they rented the house you think they would stay the whole weekend.

Eric looked at Lenny. "What are you talking about?" At least i wasn't only one confused. I hate it when that happens. "I forgot to tell you boys...we gotta take off in the morning." Now everyone was confused...and upset.

"Is he joking?" Kurt protested looking around the table "No, I'm not," Lenny said looking sad. "Believe me, I wanna stay here, we all do. But we've gotta go to Milan. "Marcus looked at Lenny incredulously. "Milan? Italy?" "Roxanne's got her fall line coming out!" Lenny tried to explain. "Fashion Week," told everyone. I guess Fashion Week in Milan a good excuse.

Like a fat man watching the food network, Greg melted into a pool of pathetic at the mere mention of Fashion Week. "Three nights at the Four Seasons, baby...eggs benedict by the pool, playstation three in every room, _and _they show _boobies _on Italian TV." I burst out laughing at how pathetic he sounded. It really was like a pool of patheticness.

He looked at like I was insane, I thought he knew I was. "What?" he told me with attitude. "I find it funny that you get that excited over eggs benedict, play station three, and _boobs._" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing again. This time Charlie joined in with me.  
"What? There is nothing wrong about watching boobs on the television" he asked like this is completly justified. "You're lucky they show boobs over there since you get none over here" I told him with a look of pure seriousness.

"Lenny, it's not gonna be the same without you," Rob complained in a whiny voice, stopping the retort Greg shrugged like this usually happened. "Hey, Roxanne was cool enough to let us come tonight. This is a big deal." I can't see this conversation ending well.

"Can't Roxanne go without you and you could meet her there?" Kurt asked trying to find a solution. "No, we are a team, me and my lady, and we do everything together. Last year, we had to skip Becky's school play for Milan." Huh, I was right, this didn't end well.

Roxanne jumped up like a lioness ready to attack, and left off towards the car, filling the table will the awkward silence again. "Wait" I turned to Greg, "I thought you were gay? Why are you looking at boobs?"

**Author's note: So what did you think about me adding Luke? Did you like him? Hate him? let me know. Also what did you think about Greg's POV. I thought I would try something new, but I"m pretty sure it sucked. And what about Chey bonding with her uncle and the other adults. I really want to know what you thought so leave a review. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have a new form or writer's block where I have too many ideas and have to pick the best for the story. I don't know when I'll update again, I've been really stressed filling out applications for high school. I want to go to a catholic school for high school so i have to write two essays. I will try to get it up as soon as I can. **  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
